Drabbles
by Minuby
Summary: 1. Y allí seguía ella, como una imbécil, esperando ingenuamente a que el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella fuera el que la invitara galantemente a bailar. Pero no. Lo único que él hacía en esos momentos era beber ponche de huevo.


**Disclaimer: **si fuera Rowling, no tendría que escribir esto en los escasos ratos en los que no estoy estudiando o haciendo trabajos estúpidos para el colegio. Ah, y viviría en una mansión de dos mil metros cuadrados con estanque con nenúfares y delfines en algún lugar de Nueva Zelanda, pero esa es otra historia.

**Vale, me he enfadado con mi ordenador y como venganza a mi mente retorcida se le ocurrió escribir una viñeta (no preguntéis, mi mente maquina venganzas de una forma ilógica hasta para mí). El caso es que debería estar estudiando porque mañana tengo un examen de física de esos que te hacen preguntarte seriamente por qué no te metiste a letras. Pero no, a mi cerebro se le había metido entre ceja y ceja la idea de hacer una viñeta y no hay manera de bajarle del burro. La verdad es que me ha quedado un poco largo para ser viñeta, pero bueno, por algo se empieza. Escribiré alguna más en este fic (de ahí el título), de lo que me pille, y supongo que mejoraré y serán más cortas. De momento esta es en respuesta a una petición de Joanne Distte en Story Weavers, aunque no sé si cumple exactamente sus exigencias. Está situada en la Nochebuena del quinto libro. En fin, lo he hecho en menos de una hora y en un momento en el que debería estar durmiendo y todas esas excusas que suelo poner cuando escribo incoherencias...****

* * *

**

La canción que sonaba en ese momento era una balada de las que le gustaban a Molly. Demasiado empalagosa para su gusto, pero la música era lo de menos.

Siguió con la mirada el entusiasmado movimiento de Sirius, que se desplazaba de una esquina a otra de salón sin un ritmo fijo, charlando con unos y con otros después de haber sacado a bailar a todas las chicas que había en Grimmauld Place. A todas, excepto a ella.

No es porque él no lo hubiera intentado. Se le había acercado ya en dos ocasiones, con la más sugerente de sus sonrisas, a tratar de levantarla de la silla. Pero ella se había negado educadamente las dos veces, y él se había resignado a seguir bailando solo.

Y allí seguía ella, como una imbécil, esperando ingenuamente a que el hombre que estaba sentado junto a ella fuera el que la invitara galantemente a bailar.

Pero no. Lo único que Remus Lupin hacía en esos momentos era beber ponche de huevo.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, y se imaginó, por enésima vez en lo que iba de noche, que por un instante él dejaba de contemplar el fuego, se levantaba repentinamente, la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba a la improvisada pista de baile. Se vio a sí misma balanceándose de un lado a otro, con un poco de torpeza, para qué negarlo. Allí estaban los dos, completamente descoordinados pero felices, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro y sonriendo tontamente. Y finalmente fantaseó con que, cuando la canción que ninguno de los dos había escuchado realmente terminaba por fin, el se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba con dulzura.

El sordo sonido de un vaso de ponche de huevo al apoyarse sobre la mesa le hizo volver a la cruel realidad.

"No te engañes. Esas cosas nunca suceden en la vida real, y si le sucedieran a alguien no sería a ti..."

- Bueno, pareja¿vais a estar así toda la noche?

Sirius había hecho un alto en su ruta por el comedor y se había parado frente a ellos con una sonrisa indefinible.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Remus con voz cansada.

- Evidentemente, a que si no piensas sacar a bailar a Nymphadora en algún momento de la velada.

Tonks iba a protestar por el nombre, pero se interrumpió al ver cómo Remus se giraba para mirarla y se sonrojaba. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y apuró el ya vació vaso de ponche. Pero Tonks ya había visto lo que quería ver.

Sirius se alejó, guiñando un ojo a la chica mientras lo hacía. Ella sonrió.

Se había sonrojado. _Remus_ se había sonrojado.

No era un beso. Ni siquiera era un baile.

Pero era un comienzo. **

* * *

****¿Reviews?. ¿Uno pequeñito? n.n**


End file.
